Bajo Estrés
by Servio
Summary: Algo tiene profundamente estresada a Van Pelt,quien no puede mas y finalmente revienta, así que Patrick Jane, la ayudara a desahogarse


**Bajo Estrés**

-¡Maldito cacharro inservible!

Esas fueron las palabras que provocaron que Patrick Jane se sobresaltara, porque el grito había sido tan fuerte que casi se cae del sofá, no se encontraba dormido ni nada por el estilo, solo meditaba pero el grito tan alto que prorrumpió la chica lo sacó de una vez de sus cavilaciones.

Y no solo a él lo había sobresaltado, la mitad de la oficina se había asomado para ver que era lo que ocurría.

-¡¿Qué miráis todos? Gritó Van Pelt al notar toda la atención puesta en ella. ¡Consíganse una vida!

-Grace ¿Qué pasa? Rigsby se había acercado preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡¿preguntas que me pasa?. Que estoy harta, ¡Harta!, y dicho esto se alejo y arrancó a correr.

-¡Grace! Dijo Rigsby

-Déjala, ya se le pasara dijo Jane mientras veía hacia donde había tomado camino la pelirroja.

-¿Qué la deje?, pero... ¿Pero no has visto como se ha puesto?

-Por supuesto, es el estrés, algo la tiene presionada, y explotó, es algo normal

-Jane, por favor ve a hablar con ella.

-¿Yo?, ¿y por qué yo?

-Ya has visto como me ha rechazado, además, tu eres el brujo, seguro que adivinaras que le pasa.

Luego de las insistencias de Rigsby, y hasta una que otra amenaza, decidió ir, así que tomó su chaleco y se enrumbó a la sala de interrogatorios donde supuso (acertadamente) que estaría.

Al llegar, se encontró con una imagen que le quebró un poco el corazón, en una esquina del suelo como una niña de 10 años se encontraba la agente, abrazándose a si misma mientras perladas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

-Grace...

-¡Vete! Quiero estar sola.

-¿Sabes? por un momento, se me ocurrió hacerlo, pero no. Eres una persona adicta al trabajo, te gusta esforzarte, así que si reventaste como reventaste hoy debe ser por algo muy grave que te está pasando. Yo puedo ayudarte Grace.

-Tú eres la persona menos indicada para decirme esto, dijo la chica con amargura.

-¿Te peleaste con Rigsby?, ¿es eso?

-No, Wayne y yo hace meses que no somos nada.

-Ummm, pero hazme un favor. Levántate, pediré unos té ¿te parece? Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa el consultor.

La chica solo se puso de pie sin decir nada mientras Jane llamaba y en cinco minutos ya había dos tazas de té humeantes en la mesa de interrogatorios.

-Bien Grace, dime ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues…arrancó la chica. -No espera, la frenó el consultor. - ¿Rigsby podrías hacernos el favor de dejarnos a solas?

Ambos alcanzaron a ver como El agente salía rezongando, -Y no espíes porque lo sabré, le grito Jane antes de que Rigsby se fuera finalmente.

-Ahora si. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada.

-¿Como que nada?

-Es el trabajo, estoy algo estresada Lisbon me tiene haciendo informes como loca.

-Mientes.

-No en serio, respondió Van Pelt,-Estoy terminando los informes de los casos de la semana pasada.

-Esto es ridículo. Se que mientes Grace, no es el trabajo, algo te pasa, algo personal, y no es con tu familia, lo noto, es intimo tuyo, un chico. Así que supongo que pasa algo con Rigsby.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada con Rigsby.

-Pero por tu mirada diría que es alguien del CBI, ¿Cho? No sabia que te gustaban los tíos serios.

-No tampoco es con Cho.

-Pero si es de la Brigada, no lo negaste, solo a Cho.

-El es un sueño imposible, nada más.

-Anda nada es imposible, tu eres preciosa, ese tío es un tonto.

-Deberías pensar mejor antes de hablar.

-Rigsby está preocupado, y lo entiendo yo estoy igual, así que dime, ¿Quién es el desgraciado?

Ella quien tenia la cabeza gacha, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con eso ojos azules, y allí al ver esos ojos lagrimosos, Jane lo entendió todo.

-No. Dijo el consultor

-Si. Le respondió la agente

-Es que…

-Si Jane siempre…

-Es que no puedo creerlo…

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo

-¿Pero como te puede gustar Lisbon?

Grace Van Pelt, solo pudo mirarlo fijamente con un odio inusitado, antes de arrojarle el té caliente.

-En serio ¿así es como ayudas a la gente?... ¡Vete a la mierda!

Se puso de pie y mientras lloraba y tomaba la puerta para salir, una mano le sujetó la muñeca.

-Lo siento...

-No te disculpes, eres un cerdo, nunca cambiaras.

-Pero aún así te sigo gustando.

Estas palabras dichas por el consulto helaron a Van Pelt quien se quedó de piedra.

-Si lo sé desde hace bastante, se que es por mi por quien reventaste, por quien lloras… Y siento haberme burlado de ti así de descarado, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, esta en mi naturaleza. Además es una forma de protegerme.

-¿Protegerte de que? Preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-De... Se acercó más…-Estas ganas inusitadas que tengo de besart…

Pero Van Pelt no le permitió culminar la frase, ya que acortó la distancia, y le besó con esas ganas que llevaba acumuladas desde hacia tanto, tiempo, Jane no espero mas y correspondió con ansias el beso de la chica que si bien podía ser su hija, lo descolocaba completamente, desde hace mucho sabia que Van Pelt gustaba de él, sus gestos, sus miradas, sus nervios cuando estaban cerca, era fácil de darse cuenta, pero el no quería que la chica se metiera en un problema por su culpa, pero finalmente decidio que la reglas no importaban un comino. De seguirlas todas, no seria Patrick Jane.

Finalmente se separaron y Grace por impulso se abrazo al él, ya sentía que podría morir en paz

-Viste, que al final si podía ayudarte, le dijo el consulto mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.


End file.
